Mello and Matt's Cherry Blossom Romance
by xXSexy-chocolate-addictXx
Summary: this is an Mpreg MelloxMatt story, it's rated T for Teen but it might change due to Mello cursing xD well i'm not good with summaries but enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

well yea this story is a Mpreg MelloxMatt story.. i suck at summaries.. but don't let that bring you down..lolz enjoy my story ^-^

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The light shined through the blinds on the windows and onto Matt's face. "Ugh..." muttered Matt as he shielded his eyes from the sun with his right arm. Then he sat up and yawned, he looked over to the left side of the bed that he and Mello shared. When he didn't see his blonde laying there, he started looking around the room for him.

"Mello? Where are you?" Matt got up and put on his blue jeans, his regular striped shirt, and his orange-tinted goggles. "Mello? Hey! where are you Mels? Answer me please" "I'm in here Matt!" called Mello from the single bathroom from their house. Matt walked over to the bathroom and saw Mello's head over the toilet and he was puking. "Mello?!" The redhead rushed over to the blonde and kneeled down next to him, he then started to rub Mello's back soothingly. "Mello i think you have food poisoning, maybe from eating too much chocolate" Matt said as he laughed "Y-yea maybe" Mello replied. Mello got up and went over to the sink and turned on the faucet, then he rinsed his mouth and sighed.

"Now that that's over with, i'm going to take a shower and run some errands... so i'll be gone for a while, k Matty?" "Ok but can i..." "No you can't get into the shower with me." "But you didn't know what i was going to say and well... so what if i was going to say that? Please Mels? Last time i let you get in the shower with me." said Matt while he looked at Mello with a somewhat pleading expression on his face. "Ok. Fine. You can get in." Mello finally said "Mmk thank you Mello" said Matt joyfully as he huggled his lover.

The two got undressed and got into the shower. Afterwards they got dressed, Mello grabbed his jacket and walked toward the front door. "Wait Mello, aren't you going to eat breakfast with me before you go?" "Nah, i don't want a repeat of what happened this morning." Mello replied as he grabbed a chocolate bar from the table "Oh sure. He'll eat his chocolate instead of eating the breakfast i made him." Thought Matt while pouting, then Mello walked out the front door.

-

-

-

-

MxM13: sorry this chapter is so short -_-

Mello: ha you suck at writing stories xD

Matt: Mello.. stop being mean to her

MxM13: yea you should before i take away all of your chocolate

Mello: yea i'd love to see you try

MxM13: shut it Mello. * gives Mello an icy death glare *

Mello: .......ok i'll stop o_o

Matt: hahhaha

MxM13: well review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

woo the second chapter is out ^-^ well here is more of the story

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mello walked over to his motorcycle and got on it. "I know it's not possible, but i have to check anyway. Puking in the morning, i have been getting unusual mood swings, which i find weird. I have to buy a home pregnancy test." Thought Mello as was putting on his motorcycle helmet. "But it's not like i'm pregnant, i mean Matt and I are going out and we do have sex, but we're both guys. And since i'm a guy i can't get pregnant..."

Mello started his motorcycle and drove off into the road. He drove to a small drugstore in town. He took offhis helmet and got of his motorcycle, then went inside. Mello looked around the store until he finally found what he was looking for. "Aha I found you, you stupid piece of plastic." Mello said quietly to himself. He grabbed the test and walked up to the counter. "Hello Sir, is this all you're going to purchase today?" said the cheerful cashier as she looked at Mello. "Yes, how.." before Mello could finish his sentence "Oh, this is for your girlfriend right? It must be, lucky you, you must be happy to have a girlfriend that might be pregnant! Not many guys want to have kids.." she continued. Mello started twitching and yelled before she could go on talking "Look just tell me how much the fucking test costs before I lose my damn temper! You crazy woman!!"

The cashier looked at Mello frightened and spoke in a shaky voice "I-it's free for you Sir, I a-apologize for my rude b-behavior, it's on the h-house." She managed to say at last, "Thank you." Replied Mello. He grabbed the test which was now in a sack and walked out of the store. "Damn woman, wasting my damn time." Muttered Mello quietly as he got on his motorcycle. He held onto the sack containing the test and drove off heading back home.

-

-

-

-

-

Mello: hahaha this chapter is short too

MxM13: shut it blondy!

Matt: please stop fighting you too

Mello: * hugs Matt * you should be on my side!!

Matt: she wrote this story and she can make us do anything in the story so if i were you i would be nice to her, otherwise she'll make you do something you'll regret Mello

Mello: ....that's true... i'm sorry!!!

MxM13: that's better ^-^

Matt: well people review the story!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope all of you are enjoying my story lolz well here's more of it

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mello finally arrived home and got off his motorcycle, test in hand. Then he opened the front door and walked inside. Matt was on the sofa playing his DS when Mello walked past him. "Welcome back Mels" said Matt while he was looking down at his DS screen. When Mello said nothing, he looked up at Mello, who was walking to the bathroom with a bag in his hand. "Mels? Hey Mello what's in the bag? Hey Mello answer me!" "Later Matt, I need to do something." Then Mello walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. "Hm...I wonder what's wrong with him?" Thought Matt as he looked back down at his DS screen.

5 Minutes Later...

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Screamed Mello from the bathroom. Matt fell off the sofa and dropped his DS while trying to get up. "Mello?! What's wrong???" Yelled Matt in a panicked tone. He rushed over to the bathroom door and tried turning the knob, but it was locked. "Mello! Open up! What's the matter?!" " No. You can't come in. Go away Matt!" " But Mels... Tell me what's wrong." Mello opened up the door and threw a small white object at Matt, then he ran off to their bedroom and locked the door. Matt looked at the object Mello threw at him. It was a home pregnancy test and it had a positive sign on it.

"Mels..." Matt looked up and walked over to the bedroom that he and Mello shared. Matt knocked on the door a bit. "Mello? Please open up, come on. I know you might be shocked right now... But we can get through this." Matt heard shuffling on the other side of the door and then the doorknob turn. Mello opened the door slightly and looked at Matt. Then Matt opened the door fully and held the blonde in his arms. Mello just sunk into the redhead's arms and then pushed him away a bit. "Matt! I'm a fucking guy! I can't get pregnant!!" Yelled Mello as he punched the ground "I know Mello. I know your a guy and I also know that guys can't get pregnant. Even so, your going to have to accept the fact that you are." "Shut up! Just shut up ok Matt? You hate me now for being pregnant right? So why don't you just leave now? that's obviously what y want to do. So go!"

"No Mels." The redhead then grabbed the blonde and kissed him on the lips, then held him close to his chest. "Mello, I'm not going to leave you, I love you, and besides half the blame is mine. It's not like you could've gotten pregnant on your own." Matt chuckled a bit then rubbed Mello's back. "I did always wonder what it would be like to have a kid anyway." Finished Matt. Mello looked up at Matt with a suprised expression on his face. Then the blonde's expression changed and softened, "I love you too Matt.. but don't blame me if i'm all pissy later, blame my mood swings." Said Mello with a smile, Matt laughed and kissed Mello on the forehead "Yeah, I know, I know." Mello the placed his lips on Matt's and they shared a kiss together.

-

-

-

-

-

MxM13: awww you too are so great together! ^-^ be careful Mello or i'll take Matt away from you

Mello: No way woman he is all mine!!!! * hugs Matt tight *

Matt: * hugs Mello back *

Mello: see he loves me!

Matt: very much ^-^

MxM13: * sighes * I feel lonely now -_- oh well review my story people


	4. Chapter 4

sorry i haven't updated the story in a while, i've been busy lolz anyway here's chapter 4. enjoy! ^-^

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

About 5 months passed and Mello's stomach was starting to show. "Matt! Where is my fucking chocolate?!!" yelled Mello from the living room sofa. "I'm coming damnit!" Matt replied as he was walking over to Mello to give him a chocolate bar. "You didn't have to yell Matty..." Mello was getting teary eyed. "Oh i'm sorry Mello! Please Mels don't cry, i'm just not used to your mood swings that much." "It's ok Matt" Mello said with a big smile on his face. Matt rubbed Mello's stomach a bit. "At least this madness will all be over as soon as the baby is born, just 4 more months." "uh matt..." "Yes Mello?" "I know there is only 4 more months until the baby is born and i just realized something..." "What?" "Where is it supposed to come out?! I'm a guy and I can't give birth to a baby like a girl does!!" said Mello as he was starting to panic a bit.

"Um...damn...I don't really know...wait I know! We could ask L and Near can.." "NO! We are not going to tell L anything and especially not that damn emo sheep!" "Mello! What other choice do we have?? since you can't give regular birth! We have to tell them! They'll know what to do!" "But..." "Mello!" "FINE!! Just call them and tell them we'll be there at HQ in an hour! But don't tell them why we're going. Just tell them it's important!" " Ok ok, just don't yell Mel " said the redheaded gamer as he pulled out his cellphone. "Whatever." mumbled Mello as he walked to the bedroom to change his clothes.

Matt dialed L's number and he heard L pick up "Hello?" "Hey L. It's Matt, Mello and I need to talk to you and well since Near is there I guess he'll have to know too " "Ok, but why can't you just tell me what you need to talk to me about over the phone?" "No. It's important and it needs to be talked about in person, Mello and I will be at HQ in an hour.. so bye!" Matt hung up. "Hm..." L said said as he closed his cellphone and put it in his pocket. "Watari, gets some refreshments and some snacks out, Matt and Mello are coming over." "Yes L" said Watari at last while walking into the kitchen. "So Mello and Matt are coming, may i ask why they are coming over L?" Near said in his usual monotone when he was stacking some dice. "I don't know. Matt wouldn't say." replied L "Oh well, this could be interesting." added Near before he let his stack of dice fall over.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

MxM13: ha Mello is starting to get _ _ big

Mello: Shut up!! you made me like that it's your fault T-T * sulks in a corner *

Matt: * huggles Mello * well at least we're going to have a kid right?

Mello: yeah * smiles and stops sulking *

MxM13: psh horomones

Mello: Be quiet!!!! damnit!

Matt: * laughs * well meanwhile those two finish arguing, review! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been busy lolz. well here's more of the story! enjoy! ^-^

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mels are you ready to go yet?" "Yeah, just hang on! I need to grab a chocolate bar!" "Mello! L will probably have some chocolate for you at HQ! Let's go!" "Fine." Mello and Matt walked out of their house and into Matt's car. Matt started the car and drove to the Police Task Force HQ. "The little albino twit is going to be there with L right?" said Mello in a annoyed tone "Yeah and well he's going to have to know too since he's there, so just hang on Mels and try not to kill him when you see him" "Oh don't worry, I'm going to be really nice and give him a big hug!" replied Mello sarcastically.

They arrived at the HQ and Matt got out of the car and helped Mello get out as well. Then they walked up to the front doors and went inside. Watari was there to greet them and he looked somewhat at Mello as if he were another type of species, then looked away. "This way please" said Watari. "See Matt! Now he probably thinks I just let myself go because of all the chocolate I eat, wait til he actually knows why I'm so huge!!" "Just calm down Mels, I mean how shocked can they possibly get?"

Watari opened the door to a room at the end of the hallway for Mello and Matt. All three went in "Here is Mello and Matt, L" L looked up at from his tea and looked at Mello, he almost choked on his tea. "Yeah I know I'm fat. Just say it outloud so I can punch your face in!!" Matt grabbed Mello's shoulders to keep him from killing anyone. "Calm down Mello, we didn't come here to beat up L or Near" "Yeah... Your right." Mello sighed and calmed down. "So why are you here?" said Near as he appeared behind L with a robot toy in his arms.

Matt and Mello looked at each other and then back at L and Near. "W-well because...um...well..." Mello started to say "He's pregnant. Mello is pregnant with my kid." Matt said nervously. Watari heard this and dropped the cup of tea he was going to give L. L stared at Mello and Matt with an obvious suprised expression on his face. Near smirked and twirled a lock of his short, curly, white hair. Mello and Matt were blushing. "Two of my successors having a child together...so that's why Mello is looking a little...big." L said to break the silence in the room. "I told you this could be interesting." Near said quietly with a smirk still on his face.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mello: ARGH!!! THAT ALBINO TWIT GETS ON MY NERVES!!!

Matt: now now Mels calm down *hugs Mello*

MxM13: like i said horomones.. _"

Mello: NO DAMN HOROMONES ARE MAKING ME ACT LIKE THIS!!!

MxM13: sure they aren't xD

Matt: oh boy here we go again.. -_-"

Matt: well those 2 are going to start fighting again, uh... i have to take care of this.. anyway.. plz review ppl!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while ppl. I was busy with the testing at my school and whatnot lol, I think I passed! =o anywayyyyyz..... here's chapter 6! ^-^ enjoy.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Everyone in the room had already taken a seat and were saying nothing.

"Uh... I'm very happy for you two, but Mello," Mello looked up at L when he said his name.

"You're a guy and yet you're pregnant, how can that be?"

"I don't know, that's why Matt and I came here." Answered Mello.

Near was playing with his toy robot when Mello glanced at him.

"Near you're too old to be playing with toys. Why don't you stop?"

"Why don't you stop eating chocolate you low-life pregnant freak?"

"Alright! That's it!!" Mello yelled. "You're dead!" Mello got up before Matt could grab ahold of him and ran over to Near. Mello grabbed Near by the collar of his white shirt and picked him up. Matt grabbed Mello's shoulders a bit and L tried pulling Near out of Mello's grasp.

"Mello! Calm down! Hurting Near won't solve anything!"

"But Matt! He called me a low-life pregnant freak!" Mello said to Matt.

L finally got Near away from Mello and Matt got Mello away from Near.

"Both of you stop your fighting! My successors should not be fighting one another." L said in a serious tone as he looked at Mello and Near.

"Fine. We'll stop." Replied Mello and Near at the same time.

"Good, now we'll continue discussing Mello's pregnancy. Well I will have to figure out how Mello got pregnant in the first place. But for now, we'll discuss how you are going to give birth to your baby, Mello. Well Mello, the only way you are going to give birth to your baby is by getting a C-section when it is time to deliever the baby."

"A C-section?" Asked Matt.

"Yes. The doctor is going to cut Mello's stomach open, take out the baby, and sew him back up afterwards. A simple proceedure." Mello gulped as L said that.

"You are going to have to be awake during the proceedure though..."

"Why?" Mello suddenly asked.

"I will tell you once it is time, have you gotten an ultrasound yet?" L said to change the subject a bit.

"No." Mello and Matt answered.

"Doctors will want to examine me and test me because I am a male who can get pregnant L. So I didn't want to go to the doctor's to get one."

"Well I have a personal doctor who will give you an Ultrasound and also deliever your baby once it is time Mello so do not worry about it." L told Mello.

"As for the Ultrasound, you are going to have to get one now, follow me." L continued as he got up and walked outside the room and into another room across the hall.

"Come on Mello, we get to see what the baby is, it'll be fun!" Matt said with a smile on his face.

"Sure, fun for you."

Mello got up and walked over to the room L was in with Matt. Near just followed because he had nothing better to do. Mello laid down on a small white bed and the doctor walked in, incredibly the doctor was L.

"L?!" Matt, Mello, and even Near said.

"Yes I am the doctor, trust me, I know what I am doing. I have a certificate." L said while he showed a smile that was rarely shown on his face.

"O-ok..." Mello mumbled.

L lifted Mello's shirt a bit to reveal his stomach and put a special clear jelly on Mello's stomach for the Ultrasound machine to work properly. (idk what that jelly's called, so deal with it lol.)

"It's freezing!" Mello started fidgeting after he said that.

"Don't worry, it will not take that long." L told Mello.

Matt and Near stood against the wall watching. L started rubbing the jelly slightly on Mello's stomach and turned on the Ultrasound machine next to him. Then he put the small part that he held in his hand from the Ultrasound machine (idk what that's called either XP don't correct me ppl, it annoys me when someone does that -_-") on Mello's stomach. L moved it around a bit and a image appeared on the screen, the outline of a small baby.

"Hey look Mels! There's our baby!" Yelled Matt joyfully.

Mello looked at the image of the baby and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well Mello it seems that your baby is healthy, and it also appears it is going to be a girl."

Matt ran over to Mello and kissed him on the lips.

"This is going to be great!"

Mello smiled again and kissed Matt back.

"Yes it is going to be."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Momo (this is my new Alias, well it's also my nickname lol): I think I made it somewhat longer this time! =o

Mello: Hm...I guess. And it's about time you update! you're so slow!

Momo: Oh Mello shut up! Go harrass someone else.

Mello: But harrassing you is fun! :]

Momo: ...whatever.

Matt: Uhm...ok well anyway. Review and keep reading! ^_^

(Thanks to all of you who like my story and review it ^-^ and for sticking with it til it ends lol, woo thanks! :D)


	7. Chapter 7

=o story's getting more exciting as Mello's pregnancy continues? lol well here's chapter 7! ^-^

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

L had cleaned the jelly off of Mello's stomach and turned off the Ultrasound machine. Mello got up and put his shirt back down.

"Well you know it's going to be a girl, now I bet you're too stupid to think of a name, Mello." Near said as he looked at Mello's stomach a bit.

At that moment Mello's horomones kicked in again and he was really pissed off. He gave Near a look tat would send children running to their mothers in tears.

"You are so lucky L is in the room or you would be as non-living as your damn toy robot, you albino freak."

After Mello said that, Near stared at him thinking maybe it was not a good idea to mess with a pissy pregnant Mello.

"Now if you two are finished with your bickering, we shall go back into the other room to see why Mello is able to ge pregnant."

With that said, L walked out of the room and into the room everyone was in before, with Matt walking behind him. Mello punched Near in the face and walked after L and Matt.

"_Couldn't he just walk away without punching me?_" Near thought, then walked into the other room to join them.

They all sat down on two seperate sofas, L began to talk.

"Now, I have been looking into your birth records, Mello, and I found something interesting in them. The answer to why you can get pregnant as a male."

"Then tell me L, tell me now!" Mello said in a loud voice.

"Mels, calm down, I know you want to know, and I do too. Just let L get to it, ok?" Matt said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah." Replied Mello.

"Now as I was saying, what I found in Mello's birth records was, when Mello was still in his mother's womb, he actually had a twin,"

"A twin? I never knew that..." Mello said quietly.

"Well, yes you did have one but...your twin somehow got inside you in the early months of your mother's pregnancy," L continued "Then when you were born, the doctors had to get your twin out of you. Since your twin was inside you, your body thought you could get pregnant because of your twin. So to this day some cells in your body are feminine. That is why you can get pregnant, Mello." L finished.

"Oh I see, what happened to my twin?" Mello asked quietly.

"Well...since he was inside of you, he could not grow, and therefore as soon as they cut you open as a baby to get him out...he died." said L.

"...Oh."

"So that's why you have a scar on your lower stomach Mels. From the operation you had as a baby!" Matt told Mello.

"Yeah, kind of obvious, Matty."

Near looked at Matt and Mello and smirked.

"How did you know he had a scar on his lower stomach, Matt?" Asked Near "You obviously saw it when you were..."

"Shut up Near! That's none of your business, and besides, yeah I did see it when I well yeah... did it with Mello. That's how he got pregnant, you're so stupid sometimes Near!" Yelled Matt.

"Well at least i'm not gay like you and Mello." Near said back to Matt.

While Near and Matt were fighting, L was watching them and Mello was looking at the ceiling.

"_Ugh...why do I feel so warm?_" Thought Mello as he was fanning himself with his hand.

Mello was getting warmer by each minute until he finally collasped onto the floor on his back. Matt, Near, and L stopped what they were doing and looked at Mello.

"Mello!!!" Matt ran over to Mello and lifted his head slightly. "Mels wake up! What's the matter with you?! Answer me!!" Matt was starting to panic when Mello didn't move or respond.

Near kneeled down to Mello and looked at him, he noticed that Mello was sweating a bit and he put his hand on Mello's forehead.

"Hm...he's very warm," Near looked up at L and continued "L?"

L nodded and looked at Matt.

"Matt calm down, Mello just had a hot flash. Lay him on the couch and fan him. Hot flashes are very common during pregnancies."

Matt sighed and picked up Mello.

"Thank god, for a second there I thought it was something bad."

Then he laid Mello on the couch and started fanning him.

"You really scared me there, Mels." Matt said quietly to Mello, waiting for him to wake up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Momo: =o So interesting!

Mello: ... What's so interesting about me passing out like that huh?!

Momo: Idk. I just felt like saying that.

Matt: Uh...

Mello: Ok then....*coughes* weirdo.

Momo: What the hell is it with everyone calling me a weirdo?! So mean T-T *sulks in her emo corner*

Matt: See what you did Mels? You hurt her feelings. *goes over to Momo and comforts her*

Momo: Yay! xD

Mello: WTF?! I DID NOT! Ugh you know what, screw this. ANYWAY. Review this chapter ppl and I won't STAB YOU WITH A SPORK!

Matt: That's something Momo would do. Lol.

Mello: Oh yeah... well uh... I won't shoot you. Um.. yeah. GAH JUST REVIEW! :/


End file.
